1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a worker on an upper chord of a roof truss during the construction of a roof and more particularly to an adjustable apparatus for supporting a worker on an upper chord of a roof truss to compensate for different roof pitches.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of a roof which is constructed of a plurality of roof trusses, a worker must attempt to support himself on a previously installed roof truss to position an adjacent roof truss and to nail the same in place at the proper spacing utilizing truss spacers or the like. Previous attempts have been made to provide a portable temporary support for workers installing roof trusses as for example, the US Publication 2008/0022628. Although the support disclosed in the published application does enable a worker to straddle the previously installed roof truss to enable an adjoining roof truss to be installed, the worker must rest his/her lower legs in the gutter or trough members which will become extremely tiring on the worker's legs and back. Another device for installing or erecting roof trusses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,722 wherein a pair of supporting devices are utilized. The devices disclosed in the '722 patent do not enable the worker to straddle a roof truss and requires that the worker lean over the previously installed roof truss to reach the adjacent roof truss being installed.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a definite need to provide an apparatus or device for supporting a worker on an upper chord of a roof truss which is adjustable and which is safe and convenient to use.